Of Passion & Fire
by Belacquagirl
Summary: He kissed her. She felt as soft and light in his arms as she had when Lyra was conceived thirteen years before - The Amber Spyglass. Has anyone ever wondered how that night was?


Fire.

Passion.

His strong arms encircling her.

His soft but firm lips brushing hers.

His tongue making its way through her mouth.

They didn't care if she shouldn't. He could and she could and it was all that mattered.

He pushed her further, blindly, and she felt the wall behind her. His fierce hands made their way: one to her neck and the other down to her behind. She pushed him slightly back, gasping for air.

"Don't tell me you are getting cold feet now"

He whispered softly in her ear before leaning his lips to where his hand once stood. Gently, smoothly, they brushed her sensitive skin. Defiantly. It was more than soft little kisses; he was daring her walk away. Walk away from this; walk away from him. He was telling her that he would not let her go without a fight.

She sighed.

"Never"

She was lost to the world. Nothing mattered more than this moment. Nothing mattered more than him. More than them.

Maybe she'd had too much Tokay tonight. Maybe they both had. But it was deeper than this. She knew the reason for being so anxious for tonight, even if she didn't want to admit it to herself. He missed her, she was sure. Just as she had missed him.

He lifts her. Her arms encircle his neck, tightly, as if she were in a dream and could wake up any moment. She can feel his hands on her legs, the fabric of her tight dress stretching more than it should. It would rip at any second but she didn't care. She didn't care to get home with it torn, if she had to throw it away. She didn't care what the maids would think. She only cared about now.

She kissed him. She kissed him with all the passion that existed on her. She kissed him with the fire that resided in every fiber, every cell of her body.

She felt as the pressure from the wall slowly eased until there was nothing behind her. She felt him walking with her. Holding her.  
She didn't need to look to know that her golden monkey was rolling on the ground with the snow leopard. She could feel it. She could feel the soft fur between her daemons' fingers.

He lowered her on a soft surface. A bed. His bed. The one place she was sure no other woman had had the pleasure to know.

No other of his affairs had been deep enough, intimate enough, for him to take them there. They had all been too superficial, too blunt. With her, it was different. He had told her that, in one of the many times they had shared that bed specifically.

His hands moved to her back. She felt him unbuttoning her clothing. Her silk, beige dress was then ripped away from her, leaving her body almost completely naked.

He chuckled. She gave a small smile.

Her hands made their way to his collar, where his tie should have been, hadn't she taken it before they even reached the room. Her lips resumed to their place, with his; her tongue silently battling with his. It was her turn to unbutton the shirt. And then, the trousers. And to snatch that tight shirt from him, revealing the strong and defined muscles that it did such a poor job hiding.

She stopped a moment to appreciate the image before her. That athletic body, older than hers, but any less seductive.

He took off the remaining fabric in both of them, the only thing that kept them apart.

And she felt him. She felt the relief that came when he was inside her. She felt her fingers entwining on his golden and short hair as if they didn't belong to her anymore.

She felt his lips sucking her, sucking her neck, her chest and her breasts. She also felt the soft skin beneath her nails. The kind of softness that one feels that any pressure whatsoever would leave it marked.

She let go of it and her fingers found the soft, linen quilt. She felt the softness under her hand as she squeezed it. As she gasped for air.

And then, she felt herself lighter than she had ever felt. It was like she was floating. His arms still encircled her, protected her.

He dropped to her side.

His breathing as deep and uneven as hers.

She looked at him, thinking nothing, just admiring his face, his lips, his stare, his gorgeous blue eyes.

His hand lifted to tuck a fallen stray of hair behind her ear. He kissed her tenderly before hugging her.

And, for the first time since he was gone many weeks ago, she felt happy.

She could never imagine that this night, this moment specifically, would seal their fate forever.

She could never imagine that two months from now she would be certain that there was some little one within her.

Nor that nine months from now she would see her. Her baby. _Their_ baby. Their Lyra.

So she closed her eyes sighing deeply once more. Contentedly. She rest her head on his chest, listening to the even beat of his heart.

His fingers caressed her hair and she closed her eyes.

He was here.


End file.
